1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stents; more particularly, this invention relates to processes for making a polymer-based stent.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention relates to radially expandable endoprostheses which are adapted to be implanted in a lumen of a tubular organ. An “endoprosthesis”, or stent, corresponds to an artificial implantable medical device that is placed inside the body. A “lumen” refers to a cavity of a tubular organ such as a blood vessel. A stent is an example of these endoprostheses. Stents are generally cylindrically shaped devices which function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumens such as urinary tracts and bile ducts. Stents are often used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels. “Stenosis” refers to a narrowing or constriction of the diameter of a bodily passage or orifice. In such treatments, stents reinforce vessels and prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. “Restenosis” refers to the reoccurrence of stenosis in a blood vessel or heart valve after it has been treated (as by balloon angioplasty or valvuloplasty) with apparent success.
A treatment involving a stent includes both delivery and deployment of the stent. “Delivery” refers to introducing and transporting the stent through a lumen of a tubular organ to a region requiring treatment. “Deployment” corresponds to the expanding of the stent within the lumen at the treatment region. Delivery and deployment of a stent may be accomplished by positioning the stent about one end of a catheter, inserting the end of the catheter through the skin into the lumen, advancing the catheter in the lumen to a desired treatment location, expanding the stent at the treatment location, and then removing the catheter from the lumen. In the case of a balloon expandable stent, the stent is mounted about a balloon disposed on the catheter. Mounting the stent typically involves compressing or crimping the stent onto the balloon. The stent is then expanded by inflating the balloon. The balloon may then be deflated and the catheter withdrawn. In the case of a self-expanding stent, the stent may be secured to the catheter via a retractable sheath or a sock. When the stent is in a desired bodily location, the sheath may be withdrawn allowing the stent to self-expand.
Stents have been made of many materials including metals and polymers. Polymer materials include both nonbioerodable and bioerodable plastic materials. In some applications, a polymeric bioerodable stent may be more advantageous than a metal stent due to its biodegradeability and increased flexibility relative to the metal stent. The cylindrical structure of a stent is typically composed of a scaffolding that includes a pattern or network of interconnecting structural elements or struts. The scaffolding can be formed from wires, tubes, or planar films of material rolled into a cylindrical shape. In addition, a medicated stent may be fabricated by coating the surface of either a metallic or polymeric scaffolding with a polymeric carrier. The polymeric carrier can include an active agent or drug. Furthermore, the pattern that makes up the stent allows the stent to be radially expandable and longitudinally flexible. Longitudinal flexibility facilitates delivery of the stent and rigidity is needed to hold open a lumen of a tubular organ. Generally, the pattern should be designed to maintain the longitudinal flexibility and rigidity required of the stent. The stent should also have adequate strength in the circumferential direction.
A number of techniques have been suggested for the fabrication of stents from tubes and planar films or sheets. One such technique involves laser cutting or etching a pattern onto a material. Laser cutting may be performed on a planar film of a material which is then rolled into a tube. Alternatively, a desired pattern may be etched directly onto a tube. Other techniques involve cutting a desired pattern into a sheet or a tube via chemical etching or electrical discharge machining. Laser cutting of stents has been described in a number of publications including U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,807 to Saunders, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,005 to Richter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,759 to Richter.
In a typical method of manufacturing a metal stent with a laser, a mandrel is placed inside the lumen of metal tubing. A “mandrel” refers to a metal bar or rod on which an implantable medical device may be shaped. The mandrel provides structural support to the tubing as it is being cut and shaped. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,807 to Saunders. After a stent has been cut, the support on at least one end must be removed to allow removal of the stent. A new piece of tubing is then attached and must be realigned and re-supported. Therefore, there is a need for a stent cutting device that allows removal of completed stents from the apparatus and allows for the cutting of more stents from the remaining tubing without the inherent efficiencies of readjusting the support means for the removal of each stent.